Heridas que se curan, cicatrices que se borran
by Adepsique
Summary: Santana ama a Britt y ella le corresponde pero aún así elige a Artie. San se queda sola, Quinn se da cuenta y decide actuar aunque ella sale con Sam, Rachel siente celos... miedo,celos,amor... después de todo un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿no? aunque tal vez santana sea un tornillo
1. Desde el día que te fuiste

Hola gracias por leer y darle la oportunidad a la historia espero sea lo que esperan...

Los personajes son de Ryan Murphy y FOX, yo solo escribo por diversión...

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Desde el día que te fuiste…**

_Me dijiste que te ibas__  
__Y tus labios sonreían__  
__Mas tus ojos eran trozos del dolor__  
__No quise hablar solo al final te dije adiós,__  
__Solo adiós…_

Con los sentimientos a flor de piel Britt se dirigió a su clase de Historia pues independientemente de todos sus problemas con Santana no se podía dar el lujo de faltar a clases así que camino hasta el salón y se sentó al final del mismo; una cosa era que entrará y otra muy distinta era que pusiera atención pero para suerte de ella la profesora ese día no había asistido y por ende esa hora era libre así que aprovecho ese momento para ponerse a pensar las cosas y aclarar su mente. Un recuerdo le provoco un escalofrío y se apoderó de su mente: el día en que le dijo a Santana que prefería estar con Artie, el día que ¿termino con ella?

**Flashback**

- San no entiendo por qué dices que sin sentimientos es mejor.- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a la latina quien se encontraba de espaldas.

- Mira Britt yo creo que es mejor porque sin sentimientos puedes estar con uno y con otro sin sentir culpa; vamos sin engancharte solo divirtiéndote y pasando el rato.- expresó la morena diciendo exactamente lo que pensaba sin ningún tipo de filtro mental, sin darse cuenta también de que aquellas palabras suyas habían lastimado a la holandesa quien al escucharlas no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

- Eso es muy cruel hasta para ti San.- dijo Britt con un tono de decepción mezclado con dolor ¿Cómo era posible que Santana pensara eso de lo que tenía con ella si para si misma aquello que tenían o hacían significaba todo? Britt sin duda alguna la amaba y las palabras de Santana le estaban haciendo daño.

- Pues eso es lo que creo Britt en verdad pero…- la frase que estaba apunto de decir la latina se vio interrumpida por la voz de la rubia quien no pudo aguantar más todo lo que la latina decía y que no hacia otra cosa más que dañarla.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? No tienes ningún derecho de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas San.- al ori eso el semblante de la morena cambio radicalmente pues no esperaba nada de eso.

- Y si eso es lo que en realidad piensas es mejor que tú y yo ya no sigamos con esto Santana. Yo no pienso ni quiero ser solo tu diversión y que solo juegues conmigo cuando te sientas aburrida o cuando Puck te deje, no, cuando para Artie yo soy una prioridad.- continuo la rubia con una voz que ya no era de dolor o algo parecido ahora sonaba decidida, estaba harta de que siempre cuando tenían sexo la latina al terminar se vistiera rápidamente y la dejara a ella en la cama como si de una simple puta se tratara.

Santana seguía sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, no sabía que decir pues en verdad no esperaba nada de eso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? Para mi no eres solo un juego Britt.- dijo la morena cuando por fin logro reaccionar al tiempo que buscaba las manos de la rubia.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué soy? Porque hasta donde yo sé el sexo no es salir y bueno tú y yo solo tenemos eso solo sexo y nada más.- la holandesa seguía a la defensiva ahora era ella quien tenia el control, ahora ella mandaba, ahora ella era quien lastimaba.

- No Britt tú eres más que eso, tu eres…- Santana no podía terminar de hablar pues aunque la amaba ella aún no estaba lista para admitirlo y salir corriendo a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

- Eres…tú eres.- nada salía de su boca que no fueran pequeños balbuceos los nervios la estaban matando, decidió cerrar los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro para después intentar hablar.- tu eres mi mejor amiga B y si crees que debemos parar esto que tenemos, esta bien de verdad por mi esta bien de hecho nunca debimos iniciarlo.- sus propias palabras la estaban matando no creía que ella estuviera dejando libre a Britt, su Britt, pero tarde era ya la decisión estaba tomada ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Es lo mejor San esta claro que tu solo buscas diversión, ya sabes pasar el rato, es obvio que no me amas y yo…- de repente dejo de hablar, su voz se había cortado pues estaba apunto de decirle a la morena que la amaba pero sabía que si lo hacía Santana se asustaría, huiría y se alejaría aun más de ella.- yo tengo a alguien que de verdad me ama y yo también le quiero.- concluyo la ojiazul con un nudo en la garganta, estaba dejando a Santana, estaba terminado aquel juego que antes habían comenzado juntas… Todo estaba hablado, ya no habría nada de dulces besos de chicas ni sesiones de sexo desenfrenado pero sobre todo ya no habría más noches de hacer el amor, nada ya nada, ahora volvían hacer solo amigas si solo amigas como hace mucho tiempo no lo eran….

**Fin flashback**

_Yo no se si fue el orgullo,__  
__O a que cosa lo atribuyo,__  
__Te deje partir sintiendo tanto amor__  
__Tal vez hacia falta, solo un__  
__Por favor detente amor._

Después de todo lo ocurrido Santana no sabía donde meterse pues había defendido a Berry frente a todos siendo ella la co-capitana de las porristas además de que había sido ella quien siempre la molestaba, sin duda todos ahora se preguntarían el porqué de todo eso y empezarían nuevos rumores.

_¡Mierda!_ Se dijo así misma pero ella sabía que si la defendió fue por lo que Rachel había echo antes por ella: el haberse preocupado por como estaba, esa era la razón y de algún modo tenía que devolverle el favor.

Un poco desorientada se metió al primer salón vacío que encontró, se sentó en una banca y se puso las manos en el rostro sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar pues los ojos le quemaban. Era mucho lo que estaba pasando, era mucho lo que estaba aguantando y era obvio que ya no podía más, tenía que hablar con alguien, tenía que desahogarse y sin evitarlo una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla seguida de otras cuantas que después de unos segundo ya corrían libremente por su rostro.

Trato de calmarse y pensar pero nada parecía tener sentido, todo era confuso sobre todo sus actos.

Si ella no se hubiera alejado de Britt, ella no hubiera entrado en depresión, no estaría sola, no habría llorado y Rachel no se hubiera acercado a ella y todo esto no estaría pasando…si Britt tenia la culpa ella era la culpable de todo. ¿O era la revés? A la única conclusión que llego fue a esa: la culpa era de Britt y su estúpido lisiado…

**Flashback**

- Hola San ¿qué pasó, esta todo bien?- la rubia cuestionaba a la morena quien se veía pálida como asustada o nerviosa.

- Nada Britt de verdad.- contesto la latina que aún no lograba calmarse.

- ¿Segura? ¿Entonces porque saliste corriendo? Nos dejaste a todos sorprendidos.- la rubia no creía nada de lo que Santana decía era obvio que algo le pasaba y quería saber que era, ¿si no porque salió huyendo del Glee club sin siquiera terminar la canción?

- Sabes B tengo que ser sincera contigo…desde que dejamos de ya sabes.- los ojos de la latina miraban a todo los que se encontraban a su alrededor hasta que se centraron en los ojos azules de Brittany.- no he podido estar con nadie más, lo intente de verdad pero cuando íbamos allegar a segunda base nada pasaba y no era porque ellos no quisieran o no pudieran, no, era yo quien los detenía…

- ¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esta Santana?- la rubia había interrumpido a la morena pues no sabia de que venia todo eso y mucho menos sabia a donde pretendía llegar.

- Porque quiero que sepas que me haces falta, de verdad todo este tiempo me ha servido para darme cuenta de que ya no quiero estar con nadie más, no quiero estar con Sam o Puck de verdad, no me veo con nadie que no seas tu…te quiero.- la cara de santana ya no era pálida no ahora eran terror lo que reflejaba, si estaba aterrada porque Britt no decía nada solo parpadeaba y la mirada fijamente.- dime algo por favor.- suplico la morena.

- Pero San…yo estoy con Artie, no lo puedo dejar sería injusto.- la voz de la rubia era baja esta apenada por lo que le acababa de decir a la morena, estaba prefiriendo a Artie en lugar de ella.

- ¿Qué? Pero él es un estúpido chico claro que puedes dejarlo…por favor Britt.

- No San las cosas no funciona así conmigo, yo no sería capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien como tu me estas pidiendo que lo haga…mira si nosotras dejamos de enrollarnos fue porque tu estabas jugando conmigo no porque no te quisiera pero ahora cuando yo ya estoy bien con alguien que me quiere y no se avergüenza de decir que esta conmigo regresas tu y me dices que me amas…me lastimas ¿sabes?- Britt esta dolida ella creía que todo esto era solo un pasatiempo para santana y que solo quería divertirse pero no la quería como decía.

- No B no es así de verdad te quiero solo que yo fui un idiota lo acepto.- Santana trataba de convencer a la holandesa de que sus sentimientos eran reales pero nada de lo que decía parecía convencerla.

- Mira Santana de todo el tiempo que te conozco puedo decir que siempre actúas así cuando alguien que tu creías era exclusivo de ti encuentra a alguien más, osea tú solo marcas tu territorio no es que de verdad los quieras no, solo dices eso para que regresen a ti y una vez que lo hacen los enganchas y los vuelves a tirar…no puedo confiar en que no harás lo mismo conmigo.- ninguna palabra de la latina había convencido a la rubia, esta solo se defendía de las palabras de Santana no iba a caer no otra vez para después ser usada y dejada como tantas otras veces.

- Pero yo solo te estoy diciendo la verdad. Debes creerme Britt.

- Ahora no San por favor, solo te pido que me entiendas y respetes mi decisión…ahora yo soy quien solo quiere tu amistad.- acabando de decir eso la rubia se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a la morena pero esta se alejó, estaba dolida, estaba molesta.

- ¿Mi amistad? No, no puedo yo te amo y por favor no lo hagas solo vete.- respondió la morena, no quería nada de Britt que no fuera su amor, no se conformaría con menos ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle su amistad cuando ella le estaba ofreciendo su amor?

**Fin flashback**

- Habla Manhands te escucho.- la voz de Quinn se imponía, estaba en sus terrenos y sin lugar a dudas si en algún lugar la capitana de las Cheerios se sentía cómoda era en las canchas y sus alrededores esos eran sus dominios ahí ella podía demostrar porque era la Reyna del McKinley haciendo que el resto de la escuadra hiciera todo lo que ella pedía, Sue confiaba en ella y si las Cheerios le hacían caso ¿Porque los demás alumnos no?

- Quinn de verdad que no sé nada.- la morena estaba nerviosa pues si de algo están segura era de que ahí nadie podría escuchar sus gritos y eso la preocupaba.

- Aggg una oportunidad más solamente, no tengo todo tu tiempo, dime ¿Qué ha pasado entre Santana y tú últimamente? Quiero saber todo me escúchate todo.- ordeno la rubia mientras tomaba a Rachel del cuello de su blusa con una mano y la acercaba a ella.

- Yo solo hable con ella el día que falto a Glee club.-

- ¿Porqué falto? Anda dime seguro sabes.- si algo sabia Quinn era que la intimación y el factor sorpresa eran sus mejores armas y ahora estaba dispuesta a usarlas ambas contar de saber lo que necesitaba.

- No me dijo solo me pidió que avisara y agrego que si me preguntaran el por qué inventara algo solo eso.- los ojos de la morena viajaban entre el suelo y la cara de Quinn quien sabia que sus técnicas parecían funcionar bastante bien o al menos eso pensaba pues aun Berry no le decía todo lo sucedido.

- Y ¿Porque te lo pidió a ti? Ósea porque no a Britt digo ella es su mejor amiga no tu.- Quinn había notado que Rachel al hablar bajaba un poco la mirada señal de que mentía y era claro que faltaba información.

- No sé yo solo las vi hablando en la mañana y ya pero creo que he hecho suficiente con decirte eso ahora Santana me matará por haber hablado de esto contigo.- finalizo Rachel tratando de soltarse del agarre de Quinn pero la rubia no cedió.

- ¿Osea Santana sabe que las viste hablando?- ¡bingo! La rubia había dado en el blanco…

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Si lo supiera me mataría, yo solo me acerque después de…- no termino de hablar pues se dio cuenta que ya había hablado demasiado y ahora tendría que contarle todo a Quinn.

_¿Quién de las dos golpearan más fuerte? Quinn es mandona y todo pero no creo que tenga tanta fuerza pero Santana, bueno ella es ella y por sus venas corre sangre latina…Genial Rachel ahora tienes encima alas dos Cheerios mas populares…_

- Ya hablaste Rachel ahora dime todo, si no lo haces te juro que tu vida será aun ms miserable de lo que ya es ahora y te haré más cosas que las que Santana pudiera hacerte recuerda que quien manda aquí soy yo.- sentencio la rubia para obtener la información ya que en verdad no tenía ganas de andar moviendo influencias y demás cosas.

- No...Las vi hablar y después Santana estaba al borde del llanto, se metió a los baños y la seguí porque en verdad se veía fatal…

- ¿De que hablaban?

- No escuche bien pero decían algo de amor, que si no estaba enamorada y esas cosas no sé exactamente de quien o de que pero eso decían.- Rachel había traicionado a Santana, había dicho todo…

- Gracias ya vez hobbit tan fácil que era todo, a ti que te gusta complicar las cosas, ahora bien ni una palabra a nadie de esto ¿ok?...si lo haces ya sabes lo que te espera ah y me encargare de que López no te haga nada cuenta con ello. Ahora vete y sé feliz un día más.- la rubia dio por terminada la charla y soltó a Rachel quien al ser liberada salió huyendo de ahí perdiéndose en el campo.

Quinn empezó a atar cabos pero muchas cosas no concordaban.

_¿Amar a quién? ¿A caso Santana estaba enamoraba de Artie y le estaba pidiendo a Britt que lo dejará? ¿Por eso se habrían peleado? ¡No es obvio que Santana no quiere a Artie! Entonces si San no quiere a Artie y hablaban de amor ¡Dios mío!... ¡No puede ser!_

La mente de la rubia estaba trabajando a mil por hora, pero ya no quedaban mas eslabones sueltos, ahora entendía todo, ahora todo tenía sentido….

_Desde el día que te fuiste,__  
__Tengo el alma mas que triste__  
__Y mañana se muy bien va a ser peor,__  
__Como olvidar ese mirar desolador__  
__Que era amor._

_No se vivir si no es contigo,__  
__No se no tengo valor,__  
__No se vivir si no es contigo,__  
__No se, no se ni quien soy._

* * *

__Metí una canción pues porque la vida sin música no es vida caray...se llama "Des el día que te fuiste" de IL DIVO...

Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía...tratraé de actualizar cada tercer día o antes, de nuevo gracias y de verdad sus comentarios son de ayuda, son como la música para el alma =D


	2. Nota del autor

**Hola!**

**Esta vez no hay actualización ni nada parecido; sólo está nota de autor para aclarar algunas cosas. **

**Sé que desaparecí por bastante tiempo y que dejé botadas mis historias pero ahora estoy de "vacaciones" y creo que puedo dedicarle más tiempo a la escritura... el problema es que, bueno no sé si notaron que Fanfiction borró (literalmente) toda mi historia dejándome solamente el capítulo 4 alegando algo de problemas técnicos o algo así.**

**El punto es que no sé si continuar la historia aún con sólo un capítulo publicado o de plano dejarla así... muchas dirán que porqué no simplemente subo los capítulos de nuevo y el problema está en que cuando me robaron mi Ipod y mi Iphone no sólo se llevaron mis cosas sino que también se robaron capítulos de la misma...**

**Entonces ya lo he estado pensando, ya lo consulte con mi almohada y con mi amiga Marisa Paredes (que es como mi gurú) pero aún no tengo la menos idea de que hacer.**

**Ya sé que hago mucho drama pero en verdad no me sentiría cómoda siguiendo la historia cuando no están los capítulos que me llevan a la situación actual del fic, como sea les pido su opinión que al fin y al cabo yo escribo para ustedes.  
**

**Bueno me despido esperando que ustedes tengan mejores ideas que yo para este asunto, mientras seguiré escribiendo mi otra historia que ya en estos días verá la actualización.**

**Saludos y suerte!**


End file.
